


Envy

by Nikelaos



Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikelaos/pseuds/Nikelaos
Summary: From afar, he witnessed the monk's reaction of joy and his embrace to Sango. In the air, he perceived the slight smell of his friends' tears.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Inuyasha deadly sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Envy

He had sensed two distinct beats in Sango's belly.

Two beats meant two hearts.

Two hearts meant two children.

As soon as he told her, his friend jumped on her feet, smiling, and ran out of her hut, looking for her husband. He had followed her at a slow pace and he had stayed away to watch the girl throw her arms around Miroku's neck and announce the news.

From afar, he witnessed the monk's reaction of joy and his embrace to Sango. In the air, he perceived the slight smell of his friends' tears.

He smiled. A _sad_ smile

He envied them.

He envied them a lot.

Being able to stay with your loved one until life has granted it.

Having and raising children.

Having a _family_.

A dream he had always had, which he had touched, but which, in the end, had been denied him.


End file.
